


深水炸弹

by Anarchivist



Category: Kujo Jotaro/Higashikata Joseke
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchivist/pseuds/Anarchivist





	深水炸弹

我臣服于时间。我喜爱一切经久不衰和坍塌溃败的事物，我喜爱纪念碑，古董商店，年长男性的睡前故事，旧相框中黑与白的脸。

 

与之相反，对于我自己，我希望自己死于十七岁夏天。但我什么都没做。在我坐在医务室长凳上，叼着脆弱的体温计看水银柱爬升的时候，脚踩电车道黄线的时候，我什么都没做。我想我在极其耐心的等待一些致命的时刻向我指认自己，说服我随它而去。

 

我见到空条承太郎的时候，这种耐心已经接近见底。他拿着一封SPW财团的证明信登门拜访，一点都不掩饰自己的不耐烦和责任心。这种责任心在东方家绝迹很久了；我的母亲在厨房敲打冰盒，制作夏天的冷饮，我一无所知地给他开了门。他古怪地看着我，而我知道自己大限将至。

 

之后我们坐在沙发上，他向我和母亲阐述这个怪诞的事实：我是父亲五十岁时荷尔蒙失控的产物。而他是我素未谋面的父亲的外孙。从血缘关系上来说，你是我的舅舅。他非常平静地说。

 

*

在我们不见面的日子里，我抓紧一切时间寻欢作乐。他在海边捡起海星的时候，樱桃和酒正在我干涩的喉咙里炸开；他在码头看着海豚破浪的时候，我正在爱抚陌生人满是胡茬的脸；我在现实中对自己犯罪而在对他的幻想上始终无辜，每次想到这一点，我就感到疯狂的快乐。

 

有一天我想去找他，没有任何理由；我走到杜王町大酒店门口又退缩了。在时明时灭的路灯下，一个男人过来跟我搭话。他衣冠楚楚；我随机选择的陌生人无不衣冠楚楚，他们是空条承太郎的替代品，或者一个更遥远的、从未出现过的影子的替代品，我不知道。

 

你要什么？零花钱？一双意大利牌子新鞋？只要开口我都能给你。

 

不，我说，我只要你的烟。

 

我不是为了那些东西而逾越道德的。我是为了更无聊的东西——我要踩掉道德的鞋后跟。由于空条承太郎我终于明白了什么是欲望，现在我要通过喂饱它，让它更饿；我要饥肠辘辘，我要永无餍足。

我从陌生人惊讶的手指间夺走了烟，凑近他，在他脸颊边用气声说话。说了什么我也不清楚，也许是一句歌词。Still I see you celestial.做这么cliche的事情我一点不感到脸红。我只是在心里翻来覆去地想着我的陌生访客。

 

陌生人看起来非常不敢置信。就这点？

 

对，就这点。这时我突然感到背后的星星滚烫。一种奇妙引力使我从狩猎中挣脱出来，回头看见空条承太郎本人，站在马路对面。这该死的血脉相连。

 

“你这小子也太麻烦了。”他说。

 

然后一拳打在陌生人脸上。

 

*

他带我去酒吧。他点他的深水炸弹，而我快乐地坐在他旁边喝草莓奶昔。我知道这么做非常刻意，但我太快乐了；我巴不得所有人都看到，巴不得向所有人炫耀。今天我可以不喝酒，我什么都不喝，光是看着他的眼睛我就能同时感到上头的极乐和宿醉的残忍。最后我在通往洗手间的小道上拦住他，踮起脚吻他，他口腔里威士忌的余味让我清醒到头痛，也让我们背后的星星发红发烫。路过的人对我们这种小把戏司空见惯。但他对我而言不一样。我心里想。他对我而言不一样。

 

*

从前我总是要求陌生人给我讲故事。通常他们不会拒绝。我听到很多故事，但都左耳进，右耳出。欲望使我空虚，使我饥饿，也使我精疲力竭。有一天有个人叫了客房服务，给我点了一杯热牛奶；他讲完故事的时候牛奶也到了，清晨的太阳也到了。在这过分的善意里，我坐在落地窗边失魂落魄地喝牛奶，头一次没有感到嘲弄，十七岁的死意也头一次出现在我面前。

 

但我从不敢对空条承太郎提这种要求。他话很少。我想他是那种有话宁可用白金之星而不讲故事的人。他通常去市立图书馆查资料和写论文，但酒店房间里也放了几本海洋生物分类名录工具书。有一天我退而求其次，指着其中一本，让他念鱼类名字给我听。无鳍鳐。施氏鳐。若鳐。单鳍鳐。大尾鳐。电鳐。斑鳐。孔鳐。他念着那些拗口的单词，我裹着他的浴袍乐不可支。

 

他叹了口气。想过以后读什么专业吗？仗助。

 

我怎么会知道呢？在他出现在我家门口之前我连要活到十八岁都没想过。

 

但我在想。我看着他的眼睛想。我看着清晨码头的雾气想。我甚至连给岸边露伴当模特的时候都在想。我原本是靠着我的漠然和迟钝，靠着那一层眼翳活着的，现在他已经取出了那层翳。我再也不能堕落得无忧无虑，快乐得像有罪的鸽子；我再也无法郑重地考虑死。

 

*

岸边露伴什么都知道，并对我嗤之以鼻。

 

我们是名义上的死敌和绯闻对象。但我想露伴并不爱任何人，他是活在漫画纸里的纳西索斯，而我为他提供从那些年长男性那里偷来的无穷无尽的故事。我确定除了我想让他看的东西之外，他还看了一些别的，因为他明显对我的那点小心思如数家珍。

 

后来有一天我突然不再有故事给他。

 

你成功了？他问。和你的……

 

我说是的，然后他一言不发的收起纸，笔，画夹，从咖啡桌前离开。我想他果然什么都知道；现在我也是了。

 

*

这场恋情只持续了短短一个夏天，最后以他大光其火，在我的笑声中把整整一杯酒淋在我头上告终。

 

我抱着他送我的虎斑猫离开酒店，出门的时候被石阶绊了一下，它从我的臂弯里灵活地逃走；那是一个大晴天，光把它的皮毛照得闪闪发亮。

 

我给岸边露伴讲过一个故事，是我小时候从圣经里看到的。两个女人带着一个孩子来到所罗门面前，都说是孩子的生母。所罗门命令两人拉住孩子的手，用力往两边拉。孩子被判给了先心软松手的女人。他嘲笑我陈腔滥调，好像谁更在意就能有所获得是一桩颠扑不破的公理。但在现实里相反，我心软了，我松开了空条承太郎的手，并永远失去了他。

 

我过得很好。我们在我父亲姗姗来迟的葬礼上作为继承人再次会面，我向徐伦和她的替身使者男友问好，心里没有再起一点波澜。十七岁结束的新年钟声响起时我曾为我和这个人之间葬送的所有可能性痛哭，然而如今一切都已过去，我觉得自己如同生活在别的世界里，面前是别的声音，别的房间。只有罕见的一次，十七岁以来重新蒙住我的眼翳再次在我眼前散去；我做了个梦，梦中他躺在被肢解的流水里，四下无人，修复无用。我坐在及腰深的水里，对他重复那些拗口的鳐科目名字。无鳍鳐。施氏鳐。若鳐。单鳍鳐。大尾鳐。电鳐。斑鳐。孔鳐。我从没有忘记过。我从没有像现在这样感到剧痛的清醒。

 

Fin.


End file.
